


"Can you please come and get me?"

by Clexa0409



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa0409/pseuds/Clexa0409
Summary: For each day of the month, a one shot will be published.Follow the life of Clarke and Lexa, their ups and downs, the good and the bad troughout the entire month.Happy pride!!!





	"Can you please come and get me?"

Lexa was used to spend some nights alone when Clarke would go out with her friends. Having to get up early the next morning, Lexa didn’t want to go to a bar and get drunk, even with her girlfriend. She had a routine for those nights, the moment Clarke would close the door behind her, Lexa would go to the bathroom and take a long relaxing bath with a glass of wine and a book. 

It didn’t bother her to stay alone, she enjoyed having some time to relax during the week. Then she would order take-out and eat it on the couch of their living room while watching some movie. When it was over she would go to bed and read some more. 

What she wasn’t use to was getting a phone call at 1 am, Lexa sleepely grabbed her phone and answered without even checking who was calling her this late at night. 

“Hello?” she asked.   
“Hey, baby” she heard the girl say.   
“Clarke, is everything alright? Where are you?”  
“I’m in the bathroom at the club. Some guy tried to hit on me and wouldn’t leave me alone.   
Baby, can you please come and get me?”  
“Of course, sweety, stay on the phone okay? I’m on my way.”

Lexa got Clarke to talk to her over the phone. She got into the club without waiting in the line by explaining to the guy at the entry why she was here. 

She entered the bathroom. 

“Clarke, sweety, are you still here?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m waiting for you”. she said over the phone. 

Lexa opened the door of the stall where Clarke was. What she saw really hurt her. The blonde seemed really drunk, her eyes were puffy and her make-up was running down her cheeks. 

“Baby?”

“Hang on, Lexa, some girl is trying to talk to me” she said with some difficulties. “Can’t you see I’m on the phone talking to my girlfriend?” she told the girl angrily. 

“Yeah I know baby, I’m your girlfriend” she smiled as she answered. 

“Oh, I missed you so much”. 

“I missed you too. Where are Octavia and Raven?” 

“I don’t know, they went dancing and then there was the guy talking to me so I came in here.” 

“ Okay, let’s get you out of here and into bed.”

Thirty minutes later, Clarke was led into the shower by Lexa, and the brunette washed her and took her makeup off. 

She took her into bed, naked, as she knew the girl would get hot during the night. 

The brunette opened her arms as an offer for the blonde to cuddle, which she gladly took. and she nuzzled into Lexa’s neck and put her arms around her stomach. 

“G’night, love you”

“Love you too baby, now get some sleep, you’ll need it in the morning”.


End file.
